emergency_rp_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Athe (OC)
Please do not us my OC without my permission Appearance Athe is a 15 year old boy, 6’0 foot tall, with strong features. He has neatly combed black hair that resembles black clouds and startling blue eyes. His sandals have little beads of gold on the heal and toe, so the electricity doesn’t hurt as bad. Also, he has the most Greek ancient of them all, but it still is barley noticeable unless he is speaking Ancient Greek. Before he died, he wore a knee length chiton with an electric blue, corded leather belt, that when tied properly, equal length. At first in the morning (or when he retires it) the ties are uneven, the only thing that stands between him and a clean look. Though, somehow, the ties shift enough to be even, so he retires it throughout the day. His sandals have little beads of gold on the heal and toe, so the electricity doesn’t hurt as much. His sword his strapped to his left side In most AUs, he wears kahki, black, or grey pants without pockets. Or shorts, depending on the weather. He will wear a t-shirt, but no one is really sure because he always has an electric blue rain jacket on. He has gold studded shoes to help with electricity control. Ghost form Athe has transparent skin, in this form and looks like a general ghost, except for his startling blue eyes, and celestial bronze helmet with a black ruff- thingy. Personality Athe is shy, cautious, and calculating. He tests everything, before doing it first and would prefer to keep to himself. He also has the qualities of a good leader such as soft spoken, humble, and gentle. Loyalty is always something he looks for in friends, and a sense of humor to lighten the mood. He has a very strong sense of justice and honor. Just before his mom died, Athe was a lot more reckless then he is now. He is the most responsible of the group. Abilities Aerokinesis- Air blasts, wind generation, flying, though it leaves him winded. Atmokinesis- Can create rain storms Electrokinesis- Electrical immunity, static electricity, static shocks, lightning bolts, limiting electrical conductivity. Though it leaves him withering in pain. EXTREME Dyslexia- he can not read any other language than Ancient Greek. Though he can speak English, this is only because his ghost is tied with Anaca’s power and western civilization, so whatever language they speak, him and the rest of the Ancient Greeks Speak. Eye glow power- His abilities are enhanced to a certain degree. When he is making his eyes glow, it is similar in ‘Going Electric’ for the sons and daughters of Eurus, except he sometimes floats in the air when he does this. His eyes glow electric blue. Modern day ADHD- Though being one of the calm and collected ones, he does have ADHD compared to today’s standards. He is hyper when he is bored or impatient. Will power- He is almost completely resistant to charmspeak because he trained with Pendrix the most. History Who is this woman and why is she in my house? Athe was five years old when Hera found him. It was a nice sunny day in Thessaly, perfect for going into the forest and picking berries. A nice breeze ruffled Athe’s hair as he ran back home with a basket full. “Mom, I’m back!” He said dragging the basket behind him. His mom came from the kitchen to great him. She bent down a gave him a hug and ruffled his already messy hair. “Let’s see how many you got deer.” She said taking the basket to the kitchen, with Athe on her heals. Outside, the nice sunny day turned stormy, but Athe didn’t care, he was to busy counting with his mom, the berries he had picked that morning. It was late afternoon when they finally noticed the wicked storm out side. They had eaten dinner, and cleaned the dirt floor and what was the rest of the house. His mom was singing to him to put him to sleep. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Normal 5 year old would be terrified of the storm outside, not Athe. He loved the sound, and it actully put him to sleep more than music did. He was about to drift of, when the door was blown off it’s hinges. His mom and Athe sprang to there feet with in seconds, with his mom in front of Athe. Over the howling winds his mom shouted “WHO’S THERE!” Instally a women with a peacock feather cloak, black hair, and sharp brown eyes appeared . “The Queen of Olympus, Astra, that’s who is here.” She stepped in the house, instantly Athe felt like he was intruding on something, but he didn’t move. The woman spoke again, “I see that your affair my husband produced a fruit, b****.” My mother stiffened. I had absolutely no idea what she was taking about, but what ever was happening, it was going to end badly. “You have your family to protect, and I have mine. Yours just happens to be immortal, and mine doesn’t. Don’t you DARE touch my son, Hera.” my mom said with gritted teeth. HERA. ''My mom said this like she was tasting rotten flesh. Hera sneered, “Oh, I already ''swore ''to my ''husband ''that I wouldn’t ''touch him. I never said anything about cursing him, turning him to madness, or.... breaking his spirit.” she said in a wicked tone. My eyes widened in horror. What was she planning. Something told me, RUN! For a second I stood there, scared out of my mind. Then I ran behind a book case. Seconds later I heard a scream of agony and a bright light basted behind me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. After the light dyed away, I looked around then back at my mom and Hera. Only Hera had a wreath of peacock colored light that was quickly fading, and my mom laying on the floor, smoking and motionless on the floor. ”Mom?” I hissed. The body didn’t move. Hera looked at me with soft eyes, that where colder than ice. She walked over my mom’s body like it was nothing, then she stooped down and put her fingers under my chin like she was holding it. ”Your mother’s dead Athe. Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. It’s her own own fault that she’s dead. But, your still proof that the affair happened, and who would I be to punish Heracles,” she tilted her head “and not you.” she hissed. I could feel everything inside of me churn and scream ‘''GET AWAY, NOW!’ '' So obviously I stubbled away, terrified. Then Hera cursed me. She went into a trans. She closed her eyes and spoke in a monotone voice. “''They will fight, they will die, and they will be tormented by the memory, but you will be the most alone. You won’t be able to comfort them, unless you let one in, you will always hurt. Every bolt you strike, will cause you ten times the pain. Every time you blast a gust of wind, it will be the wind from your lungs.” ''after she was done, she looked at me with a cruel smile, then started to glow. Quickly I looked at the floor and closed my eyes shut. Then she was gone, and all of my breath became harder to take in. I’m supposed to be in pain my entire life? Athe was in a conference with Chiron, in the infirmary. “Athe, tell me something,” the old centaur said, “What did it feel like when you where electrocuting the monster?” for a while I just laid there, the pain in my hands not even beginning to ebb. ”I-I really don’t know. It felt, felt like I was being electrocuted along with the monster.” I choked out. The old centaur nodded. “Is, is there something wrong?” I asked, concerned about the pain everywhere in my body. A spark shot off of my fingers, releasing a little pain from my right hands. “Athe, a couple years ago, we got a prophecy from our oracle. We wrote it down because it was a little lengthy.” He said mournfully. “I think it applies to you, Archa, Zeekus, Zena, Bac, Potix, and Ro. Now in the prophecy, there are 11 people mentioned, you make seven.” I nodded. “So we are looking for 4 more.” the question was nagging at me. Since my mom died I had learned to hold my tongue until I knew of the entire situation. Finally I just decided that it was important to ask. “What happens to the 11 kids?” Chiron looked at me with sad eyes. “9 die. 2 become immortal, but forever haunted by good and bad memories.” He turned away from again and shock his head. “It also told us of flaws for all of them. The one with lightning. Told us that you would be in pain each time you summon electricity.” He summed up. I could feel my eyes fo wide, and I let myself let out a groan. I was going to be in pain, just like Hera said 3 years ago. Relationships Love Interests Pendrix At first Athe is weary of the 8 year old son of Aphrodite. Then as a years passes, he realizes that Pendrix likes him, and is a little scared of what this means. Soon after, Athe invites Pendrix to the top of cabin one, where Athe tells Pendrix about what happened during his time when he wasn’t at camp, and why he perfers to fight with a sword, instead of power. Pendrix listens and says that if Athe needs to talk, that he was there for him. This soon turns into them training together more often, and eventually into them dating officially, and them being prime target for pranks by Anaca, Zena, and Zeekus. Friends Mosso Mosso, despite his short time being in camp, was a good friend to Athe. Mosso tended to giveup on projects early on, but Athe encouraged him to at least make it look recognizable of it’s use. He was amazed at the young boy’s bravery. Archa Archa is a friend of his, but their relationship is very complicated. They often have spats on how a battle procedure should go, with Athe always saying that they shouldn’t rely on their abilities such as water manipulation, and more on their power with a weapon. This was always opposed, though by Archa and most of the other counslers, except for Potix, who always relied on strategy, and ''any ''Aphrodite consoler except Pendrix, who don’t like fighting anyway. Weapons Athe’s sword Athe’s sword is a for foot long length of celestial bronze, with a leather wrapped handle, and an stone studded hilt. Despite the leather grip being made to stop electricity, Athe can still feel a current in it when it is struck with electricity. It is unknown where he got the weapon. Disadvantages/ Fears/ Fatal flaw Disadvantages * Every time he summons electricity, it won’t stop his heart but it will hurt him very badly. Though giving off sparks doesn’t hurt and is the only way it stops hurting. * If he summons wind, it will make him breathless and unable to breath properly for a couple minutes. * After his eyes glow, he tends to have what Atao calls Eye glow sickness, which causes him to have headaches, dizziness, slur his sentences, and could very possibly pass out. Fears * He is terrified off electrocuting others, especially Pendrix, and refuses to be touched. Fatal Flaw * Lonleyness, he tends to cut off all relationships and run away. The only exception is Pendrix (LIKE NORMAL) Notes * Right handed. * He doesn’t like the fact that he has to where gold on his shoes because he thinks it makes him look pretentious. * He spent 7 years at camp before he died. * His name means, true or the same. Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)